The objective of this proposal is to update, revise, enlarge, and publish a fourth edition of the "Registry of Specialized Poultry Genetic Stocks" which was created through the help of three previous grants. This registry includes listings of genetic stocks of chickens, Japanese quail and turkeys being maintained in North America and various countries from other parts of the world. The registry also includes a chicken chromosome linkage map, listing of chicken genes and traits and an integrated description of chicken plumage color patterns. It is hoped that the fourth edition will include stocks from a greater number of countries than are represented in the third edition.